An inductive charging unit to charge a battery may consume vampiric power after a connected battery is charged to a target threshold. The inductive charging unit may consume the vampiric power regardless of whether the battery is coupled to the inductive charging unit. The consumption of the vampiric power by the inductive charging unit may contribute to an aggregate power waste of a household, a community, and/or a country. The consumption of the vampiric power may continuously occur while the inductive charging unit is coupled to an alternating current power source, and it may occur over the course of an hour, a day, and/or over a longer time period. The consumption of the vampiric power may result in an unnecessary generation of power by a power plant. Carbon pollution, nuclear waste, or other forms of pollution and waste may occur as a result of the unnecessary generation of power. In addition, the consumption of the vampiric power may incur a power cost during a peak use period, which may waste a financial resource and/or contribute to causing an insufficient supply of power.
A battery charging system to reduce the vampiric power consumed by an inductive charging unit coupled to a linked power socket may deactivate a linked power socket when a control power used by a control power socket falls below an active use limit. The linked power socket may be deactivated regardless of whether the inductive charging unit is coupled to an insufficiently charged battery. The battery charging system may therefore fail to charge the battery to a desired target level, and the battery may fail to provide power to a device and/or system at a critical moment. In addition, the use of the battery charging system may be reduced due to the failure to charge the battery, and the battery charging system may therefore fail to limit an additional consumption of vampiric power.